Unfettered Kingdom: A Chronicle
by Zommie
Summary: A novelization of the events of, and leading up to, the First Great Keyblade war. The clash of the original seven bearers of light and the thirteen of dark told in full as battle lines are drawn over Kingdom Hearts. A/N Because these events precede the canon cast by so many years the dramatis personae will be almost, if not entirely OC apart from older Disney characters.
_Inside the Light all was well, but just outside we knew there to be more. We knew this by the chinks the first Keys lay bare. Light beyond Light. Heart of all hearts. Where is the key to open Kingdom Hearts? To lay it bare for all?_

 _\- Excerpt from 'Advent of the Key and Kingdom' by Fflewddur Fflam_

Pitch had never seen so many people gathered in Gleam's main square before. The town boasted a large population, but being a farming community most folk almost never came to the city centre except perhaps on market days or festivals. The people of Gleam would adorn the square with garlands of flowers and other simple decorations strung between lampposts and windows. For the livelier festivals some would break out a weathered old fiddle or tambourine and start a circle dance.

On days like those farmers from as far as the Moon Bend about fifteen miles away travelled the whole day to stay a few nights and break the monotony of farm life. Even at the Great Thaw Festival however, when almost everyone in the surrounding area gathered to celebrate the return of spring, there was always ample room to move around the square.

Today, Pitch was begging his father to boost him onto a window sill so that he could see over the press of people.

"Pitch, son, there really isn't that much to see. Believe me…its more of feeling." his father tried to explain with a grimace, "Besides, you're getting a bit too old and heavy for me to lift up and that sill isn't all that wide."

His hand strayed to his solid midsection, well rounded by a career as an innkeep, "Come to think of it I'm also getting too old and heavy."

"Come on Aldin he's just excited" chuckled Pitch's mother, softly laying a hand on her husband's shoulder, "He was too young to remember his first Brightening."

"C'mon da! I'm not going to be able to see Master Ezalor from here," complained Pitch.

"Well Aldin?" his wife asked, a small grin tugging at the corner of her stern expression, "Your son wants to see the famed Master Ezalor. Surely the strongest father in the world can manage that right?"

Aldin shot his wife a withering look, "Elize…"

His admonishment was cut off by Pitch tugging expectantly on his sleeve. The lad's eyes were wide and bright with expectation. At eleven years old the boy was already a lot larger than his peers. Far too large to be picked up without causing significant back pain at least. Aldin brushed the boy's straw-colored hair out his face while the man considered how to let his son down easy. His musing was interrupted by a high pitched voice calling out through the crowd.

"Hey Pitch you're gonna miss it! Colt spotted the Master headed up the main road about ten minutes ago. He should be here any second!"

The small black haired boy running up to them was close to the same age as Pitch, but definitely the more dominant of the two. Dai grabbed his friend's upper arm and tugged with all his strength, only sparing a second to hastily greet Aldin and Elize, as he dragged Pitch into the crowd. While a lot of the children of Gleam looked up to Pitch, and not just in a literal sense, it was Dai who lead their small group with his sharp wit and quick tongue. Dai often strung Pitch along on his trouble-making adventures with Pitch being too good natured to protest.

Aldin raised a hand to call out to stop his son from joining his friend before Elize nudged him.

"Don't give me that look dear. You know the sort of trouble he drags our son into."

"On the Brightening?" she countered, "You're giving that kid a lot of credit if you think he can stir something up while under the Light itself."

Aldin grumbled, but couldn't come up with a suitable reason to stop the two boys as they scarpered off.

* * *

"We've got the best place to watch from," Dai was saying as he pulled Pitch through the crowd, ignoring the glares and muttering of those he jostled, "I was asking around about where Master Ezalor stood the last time there was a Brightening since we were both too young to remember and folk said he stands in front of town hall always! Though, you know, most folk have only seen three or four Brightenings so it's not a sure thing, but I checked just now and there's nowhere else to really stand with the crowd packed so tight so he pretty much has to stand there!"

Pitch tried to keep up with Dai while he unpacked his friend's energetic rambling. Their weaving path through the crowd was taking them to an alley besides the small building that served as Gleam's town hall for official matters. Most other days of the year it was where the post was sorted. Once in the alley the shorter boy scampered up a ladder propped up against the wall, urging Pitch to follow.

On top of the flat roof most of the town's children had gathered. Truth be told it was almost as packed as the square below. Seeing that Pitch was searching for an open space his friend motioned towards the edge where he saw that one of his other friends, Luma, had kept the two of them a seat. At least it seemed that she was trying to.

"All I'm saying is I don't get why you three get the best seats," complained one of the Grey brothers, earning a rumble of consent from his two siblings standing behind him in a show of solidarity.

"And all I'm saying..."replied Luma calmly, "Is that you either find somewhere else or you and your brothers won't be on the roof anymore."

"Oh yeah? And you think you can just order us off the roof?" piped up Ton, the youngest, "No girl is gonna tell us what to do."

"Oh? No telling huh?" Luma asked, her violet eyes widening in feigned shock, "I guess I'll just get straight to shoving you idiots off the roof then?"

Despite Luma being younger than the eldest and the brothers outnumbering her three to one they still shuffled around anxiously. While she wasn't exactly all that physically intimidating Luma made up for it in viciousness. Besides, Abbot, her old tomcat, who had been peacefully napping in the sun before had begun to stir and it was known for getting itself involved in Luma's scraps with great enthusiasm.

Dai, seeing that in spite of their hesitance the Grey brothers weren't about to back down in front of their entire peer group, quickly interceded.

"Hang on there, Vint," he said, addressing the eldest as he slid between the brothers and Luma, "We were the ones who thought of the roof right? First ones up as well? Only fair for us to keep the seats we picked out first."

The older boy looked as though he was considering tossing Dai off the roof before he caught sight of Pitch standing placidly behind his friend. Vint's eyes narrowed in calculation as the odds swung out of his favour. The other children had begun to shuffle their feet awkwardly at the exchange.

It was one thing to push around one kid, but if he started a brawl with three kids (and one bad tempered cat) the others were likely to join in. With the roof being a tight enough fit for all the children already any kind of scrap could send a lot of them tumbling off and missing the Brightening. Vint took a step back to let Dai and Pitch through before scoffing and gesturing for his brothers to follow him. The three brothers were quick to find other smaller children to harass out of their seats.

The two friends took their seats next to Luma while being careful not to upset Abbot. Both Pitch and Dai had enough experience with the old vicious thing to know how painful its displeasure could be.

"Took you two long enough," grumbled Luma, who at times could be as irritable as her pet.

"Well it wasn't that easy getting a hold of Lurch here. Not my fault he was wandering with his parents mixed in with that massive crowd! Like to see how quickly you'd be able to find them when there's-"

"Alright, alright I get it…" sighed Luma trying to cut off the stream of excuses pouring out of Dai. Scratching her head she shook loose a few locks of her snow white hair loose from their tresses.

Her unique hair colouring along with her feline companion had been fertile ground for all sorts of name-calling. 'Grandma' and 'Old Witch' were two of the more obvious and therefore popular ones, at least while Luma was not in earshot. It had taken about a dozen children running home crying with their noses bloodied and claw marks on their arms before that lesson had been learned.

"So Pitch, your mother didn't happen to pack you a lunch for today did she?" asked Luma.

She had, but Pitch had been too distracted in his urgency to join Dai that he had clean forgotten to bring it along.

He grimaced, "Sorry Luma I kind of forgot it with my Ma."

Trying to hide her disappointment Luma shrugged. Pitch knew she loved the sweet bread his ma liked to bake by adding honey to the mix.

"Pity," she said evenly, "No need to apologize though, it was probably Dai's fault for dragging you away without giving you a chance to think of lunch."

"You'll never convict," replied Dai offhandedly, too absorbed in watching the crowd to properly defend himself. Wasn't his place to think for Pitch, but any argument with Luma usually ended up with having to admit she was right, then she got this look on her face. Not a smug one, just a 'you ought to have known better' one which was somehow worse. Sometimes Dai thought that if Luma acted more her age the name calling wouldn't stick as much as it currently did.

"Besides why you on about food now? Master Ezalor should be here any moment."

Luma shot him a withering glance, but kept her peace as she sensed the hubbub of the crowd quieten. Even in the heavy mill of people the children quickly spotted the man they had come to see. Though he was alone and dressed plainer than any of the three had been expected he had a feeling of presence, felt even from up on the roof. The crowd parted for him, the people not afraid of the Master, but regarding him with a cautious reverence for the living legend that was in their midst.

Master Ezalor appeared to be in his early sixties though supposedly he was nearing eighty. He was grey and weather beaten with a heavily lined face yet still upright and sure in his movements. Nodding stiffly to those who stepped aside for him he quickly made his way to the front of town hall. Upon arriving he frowned upwards briefly at the curious gazes of the children leaning over the edge of the roof before turning back to address the crowd.

"Greetings people of Gleam. It has been long since I have visited you last and for this I apologize. The kingdom grows ever larger and my rounds take ever longer to complete."

There was some muttering at this. Those in the Capitol were guaranteed a Brightening every year while the outlying towns and villages like Gleam were lucky to be visited once a decade. They were told that the Brightening was not to be taken for granted and that it was too much to ask of one man to travel the world unendingly. Supposedly there were other Masters elsewhere in the world, but far too distant for Gleam to ever enter their radius.

Besides it wasn't as if the absence of the Brightening impacted their lives too negatively and all were welcome in the Capitol on a Brightening day should they make the journey. Despite the carefully explained logic a small seed of resentment remained. The trip was often too far from farm, home and obligation for many to make, not to mention costly.

"I promise however that I shall maintain the Brightening for as long as I am able today," he continued solemnly bowing his head slightly.

He held out his hand in front of him and in a flash of light a giant key winked into existence in his grip. The crowd pushed forward in anticipation and the children exchanged looks of wonderment. The vaunted Keyblade, both mighty weapon and key to Kingdom Hearts.

With practised flourish Master Ezalor twirled the massive key once before stabbing towards the sky. A thin beam of light shot from the tip of his blade, piercing the clouds. Distant booming like far off thunder carried over the silent village as everyone stared in awe. Directly above them a star shaped like a heart had coalesced, first drowned in darkness, but shining steadily brighter until the light encompassed everything.

Pitch had never felt anything marginally close to what he felt now. He had been happy and bursting with joy before, but this was beyond that. It was complete and utter overflowing contentment. Everything saw him and accepted what they saw for he was a part of it all. Any anxiety or doubt he had ever felt seemed to melt away. This was fulfilment.

Luma felt safe. More secure than she had ever felt since her mother had passed on. At the very edge of awareness, the part that wasn't being swept up in the euphoria, she realized that she was crying. Usually she hid any vulnerability, but there was no fear now, not under the light of Kingdom Hearts which wrapped her tight in its embrace. In that grasp she felt her mother's arms, strong and firm, holding her tight.

Dai felt larger than he ever had. Capable of anything he wished, yet who could want for more than this feeling? He was more than what people thought of him, more than he'd even ever thought of himself. It was all a matter of perspective, approaching an obstacle at the right angle and in the light of Kingdom Hearts everything seemed to make sense.

Aldin and Elize, who had experienced Kingdom Hearts before, felt as though they were being welcomed home after a long journey. Such a familiar feeling bringing memories of a fire roaring in the hearth, soft lights, the murmur of conversation and clinking of glasses as well as that 'own home' smell. It was comfort and ease plain and simple. Aldin felt his worries over Pitch fade as somewhere in that great connection between all hearts he felt his son and knew that all was well.

Vint felt at peace. Nothing to prove, nothing to show. Anger and frustration over what? Being stuck as a farmer's son? Having to look out for his brothers? Trials certainly, but trivial ones. In the grand scheme his path lay as wide as his mind could reach. The light filled him with purpose with conviction. There was more to life than any predestination or birth right.

And Master Ezalor, who near as any living man practically lived under the light of Kingdom Hearts, who could say what he felt standing yet again under the chink of light of something much grander beyond. No-one observed the old man, all too caught up in their own rapture, but if any had the willpower to turn away from the light they might have seen that Master Ezalor stood stooped and now seemed infinitely tired.

* * *

It was difficult to judge the passage of time, but the sun seemed to have moved an hour or so towards the horizon when Master Ezalor allowed the Brightening to come to an end. As soon as the crowd pulled themselves from private reverie a few women, positioned near the stage rushed out with a jug of water to support the Keyblade master as he stumbled, exhausted down the steps of the Town Hall. He paused only to take a long drink from the jug before waving them off and drawing himself upright again to address the townsfolk.

"I can hold the way open to Kingdom Hearts no longer. I hope you have all had your sate of light as I now require rest."

Gleam's mayor climbed the steps to stand beside Ezalor.

"Our most sincere thanks Master Ezalor, your visits always do our small town a great deal of good. If you wish to spend the night I am sure Aldin and mistress Elize will provide you with their finest room at the Curled Cat."

Ezalor nodded in acceptance and the crowd began to disperse, some trying to stay in order to get a word in with the master, but the mayor shooed them away. After descending from the roof Dai waited for the other children to go their separate ways before he turned to Pitch, eyes wide and shining.

"You hear that?" he asked excitedly, "He's going to be at your inn for the night!"

Pitch nodded, feeling a large grin beginning to spread. Most of the town would try to get into the Curled Cat tonight for even another glance of the master, but he, and anyone he thought to invite would have free run of the place. They might even get to ask him some questions. Pitch thought he had about a hundred different things he wanted to ask the old man which meant that Dai probably had thousands. Apparently Luma was thinking along the same lines.

"You two aren't going to try bother him are you?" she asked, surreptitiously rubbing her eyes as though there were something in them, "You heard him say how tired he was."

Dai groaned loudly.

"Trust you to put a dampener on things. Didn't you feel how incredible that was now? With the light and the feeling and how it got all up in you and made you feel like you were just…" Dai trailed off as he struggled the words to apply to that all-encompassing…rightness they had all experienced, "The best! It was the best and it made me feel like the best."

Luma shrugged, not willing to admit how deeply the Brightening had affected her as well.

"Besides it's just talking. That's easy, no-one ever gets tired from talking!" Dai exclaimed as he bounded off in the direction of the Curled Cat, leaving his two friends little choice, but to follow.

"He certainly doesn't," Luma muttered to Pitch under her breath as she beckoned Abbot to follow them as they made their way to the Curled Cat.

The Inn was so full Pitch's parents had hired Dai's older brother, Ro, who worked as a hand on their farm to keep check on the door in order to keep the town from trying to cram its whole population in the Inn's sitting room. The larger boy nodded amiably as he noticed Dai and Pitch and stood aside to let them by.

"Don't cause 'em any trouble in there now," he said, flicking Dai behind the ear as he passed.

Dai scowled at his brother as they entered. Inside the Cat was bustling with people, the bar was packed and those without seats were content to stand as the day's events were recounted over drinks. Master Ezalor however was nowhere to be seen in the bar or living room which probably meant he'd already retired to his room.

Dai turned to Pitch, "Which room would you say is the best?" he asked.

"Red room, the one right at the end of the upstairs corridor," Pitch replied without hesitation.

"The one with all the art?"

"That's it."

"I hope you're not suggesting we barge into Master Ezalor's room Dai," said Luma.

"Well barge isn't the word I'd use…more like crack the door a smidge, maybe sneak? Or tip-toe, or sidle up furtively or…"

"We get the picture," Luma interjected dryly, "Not much of a better suggestion though, I don't suppose I can persuade you that leaving him to rest is an option."

Pitch shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Luma's got a point Dai. I wouldn't hear the end of it if my parents caught us. Besides, who knows what the Master will do if we get him mad?"

"What's the harm in having a look?" reasoned Dai, "Just making sure he's all tucked in and comfy like am I right? Makes sense for the Innkeep's son to check up on their important guest while the bar is so busy he can't get away. The Master is most likely still awake. It's not late at all."

Luma and Pitch shared a look before shrugging. Dai's arguments were like a battering ram at times, persistence usually won out.

The three made their way upstairs, unnoticed by Pitch's parents who were busy at the bar. Upon arriving at the red room they found that the door stood slightly ajar. Luma mimed knocking, but Dai shook his head resolutely. Nudging the door open carefully with the toe of his shoe the small boy peered through the gap.

Master Ezalor appeared to be asleep on the bed with his Keyblade resting against a chair near the door. Dai gestured to his two friends to draw closer.

"The Master is asleep and his Keyblade is lying out in the open," he whispered to them.

Luma frowned at Dai, "So? What then? If he's asleep there's no way we can get away with waking him so what was the point of all this?"

"Don't you see?" Dai asked excitedly, trying to keep his voice down, "The Master might be too tired to open up Kingdom Hearts, but if we…"

"You cannot possibly be that stupid!" Luma hissed furiously, "Stealing the Master's Keyblade and trying to perform a Brightening on your own? Are you insane? This is the most idiotic scheme that you've ever put into words."

"But we'd be helping everyone! Even Master Ezalor right? How could you call that idiotic?"

"True, idiotic isn't nearly strong enough to describe seeking out Kingdom Hearts without any training."

The three of them spun in shock to see Master Ezalor standing in the doorway, his Keyblade at his side. He held it out to Dai.

"Take it then."

Dai hesitantly looked to his friends for guidance who were both shaking their heads urgently before the Keyblade was thrust roughly into his hands. Master Ezalor stood back to watch as Dai carefully checked the giant key's weight, dropping the point to the ground as he struggled to stay upright with it in his hands. With great exertion he was eventually able to hoist the blade up above his head as he had seen Master Ezalor do earlier that day. He stood there as the seconds passed by.

"Guys… I don't think…" he began before the Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light.

It reappeared in Master Ezalor's hands who examined it as if unsure how it had arrived there.

"A Keyblade chooses its master, but really it is part of one, a manifestation of one's strength of heart. So unless I am deemed unworthy by my Key you would have better luck trying to breathe through my lungs or use my heart to pump blood through your veins."

Underneath his breath, quiet enough that the children were not sure they heard him correctly, he murmured, "At least one of us believes me to be worthy."

Dai scowled and balled his fists, Pitch however looked thoughtful.

"Does that mean anyone could get a Keyblade?" he asked.

His two friends whirled to look at him in surprise. Pitch had been so quiet they had almost forgotten his presence.

"Perhaps," responded Ezalor, "But it takes exceptional power of will."

"How?" asked Dai, "I mean is there like a special spell, or trial, or training we need to do to get one? Do all Keyblade Masters go through the same method?"

"There is training one can do to bring out a Keyblade, but sometimes it comes to one in a time of need," Ezalor explained, "Regardless all of you are too young for the burden such a thing would bring."

"Where can we learn? Could you teach us?" Dai pleaded.

The old Master looked down the hallway beyond them before sighing and addressing the three children once more.

"Look, all I wish for at the moment is to get the rest I need before I move on tomorrow. I have not the time to train and I will not allow you three to accompany me," said Ezalor, "There are others who might have the knowledge and skills necessary, but I would not know where they are. Now, do you think you three can leave me in peace?"

They all nodded and stammered apologies as Master Ezalor closed his door gently, but firmly. The three friends walked to Pitch's room in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Upon arriving Luma turned to address the two boys.

"We could do it."

 **A/N - So this is the set up of the story I aim to write. It might not seem to have many similarities between Kingdom Hearts apart from Keyblades and the building up towards the Keyblade war, but closer reading might reveal similarities between characters and locations. All the worlds were one in the beginning for instance and family lines of some of your favorite KH characters might be traced back to some of these OCs. Maybe someone would like to hazard a guess in the comments as to which world Gleam is based on even though the bell tower hasn't been built yet.**

 **If you read and enjoyed it please remember to review. Hell if you didn't like it that's even more reason to review! Criticism and complaints are the fertile ground I need to grow so fling as much manure you want!**


End file.
